Sharingan Sees All
by mobilgangsta
Summary: team 7 has four members? woah! if u think thats intense wait till u see who's the star of this show. kakashi tells this story from his point of view. this is gonna be fun.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

_**Tsebe: HEY!!!!! What's up readers!!!!! Now, before youflame the dude for stealing my idea, he has permission, plus I'll be casting my eye on this occasionally so no need to worry. Well, i'd better stop now bofore people start thinking this is my fanfic. Bye!!!!!!**_

**Alright here we go this is my first fanfic and although through out this story you're gonna see some stuff that's completely new this is actually a alternation of tsebe uchiha's story Flash Of Naruto. So it's basically his idea from a different perspective with different twists. Ok things I do not own… lets see. Tsebe, naruto, sakura, kakashi… bla bla bla bla.**

**Things I own Matori and… wait that's it… oh well on to the story.**

**This chapter is kinda short…sorry I jus thought that this one should be set apart from the next one…wait that's y they're chapters. Crap I'm confused. Oh well… on to the story.**

A cold wind blew in the streets, dancing the dust like puppets. The wind pulls the strings and dust dances accordingly. I walked through the streets contemplating on the duties of a ninja, as myself. We can only do what we are instructed, whatever benefits the king, as seen by the Hokage. I walked on noticing the sound of soft, careful footsteps proceeding from behind me.

No doubt, I was being followed

"Matori if you're gonna follow me, at least do it right." I muttered.

"Kakashi sensei it wouldn't matter. Whether or not I did my best you would sense my presence." I was silent for a while. This would have been the first time I talked to Matori since I trained him in between my missions.

"I'm not your sensei. You never passed my exam."

"But you were the one who trained me. In fact, if it wasn't for you I would never even be ANBU." The awkward silence that strayed after this was said was unbearable.

"I understand you are going to be assigned on a new team today." He said, breaking the silence.

"I understand that you are going to become an ANBU today. It's a mistake. But then again the mistakes of people like you benefit this village." He was silent. It seemed as if he was waiting for me to ask a question whose answer I've been trying to find out since he left on his b-rank mission a few months ago.

"Tell me exactly what happened on that mission. Were your teammates K.I.A. or did you kill them. Did you kill them to test your power?" I asked with disgust mounting in my voice. He began to say something then stopped

"I should never have taught you that technique," I said. He was silent. I expected him to say something but he stayed silent.

I had not even bothered to paste a look unto him but I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned expecting to see him behind me, but he wasn't there. Shocked, I scanned my surroundings. It was surprising that I never even sensed when he left. _**He had to be around here somewhere!**_

**Fwap**

A shuriken flew in my direction from the right and I jumped back to dodge it. I looked to my left and managed to get a quick glance of Matori on a building before he disappeared into thin air. He was smiling. That bastard was smiling.

I glanced at the shuriken. It had a note attached to it.

`_The Hokage wants to see you now. P.S. look down._'

I reluctantly glanced down at my feet and saw a copy of Itcha-Itcha issue 7.

I smiled. Even when Matori seemed to be so destructively evil he showed compassion, consideration and humility. I picked up the book and began to read as I walked to the Hokage's tower, still remembering Matori's smile.

"………**.."**

"You wanted me sir?" I asked the hokage. The old man looked up at me through heavy eyelids, developed from years of experience, stress and pain.

"Yes, it concerns your new team. I want to let you know exactly why you were assigned to this particular team. Team 7 is the only team which consists of four members. Of these members: Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the particular ones who worry me.

"Wait you mean the "Uzamaki", the nine tailed fox kid? Hmm I understand your concern for him but what about the Uchiha?"

"As you well know, Itachi is his brother. Sasuke claims to exist for the sole purpose of avenging his family by killing his brother. If he intends to be that strong… I'm afraid his power might fall into the wrong hands."

"Ok. So what about the other two?"

"Sakura Haruno and Tsebe Uchiha are basic gennin level ninja. Although, Tsebe… there might be more to him than meets the eye. Until I am certain I will not disclose any information about my further worries unto you. The time is not right. You are dismissed."

_Hmm if the Hokage thinks its best, then I have to follow orders. That Tsebe kid, I wonder what's up with him? This one kid managed to change the whole structure of the team assignment system. Why is it so necessary for him to be on team 7, and further more…WHY ME???? Then again I am the best._

I left the building and made my way to the point where I was supposed to meet my assigned team.

"Wait a minute, where am I going? I forgot where we were supposed to meet!!"

"……**."**

**Poof**

I appeared in a cloud of smoke on a wire hanging above the group of ninjas.

"Sorry guys. I got lost."

"You liar!" a blond haired boy shouted at me. He wore a bright, bright, bright orange jumpsuit which could be seen from a mile away. Not a very good outfit for undercover information gathering missions.

I looked at the others. A boy wearing a blue shirt and white short pants sat on a ledge, thinking, planning and his eyes dulled with the murderous intent of revenge. It was plain to see that he was the pride of the modern Uchiha legacy, Sasuke.

A girl stood in a corner watching Sasuke with day dreaming eyes. Her long pink hair flowed down behind her head. She wore a red dress with a pair of dark blue tights underneath. What stood out most about her was her forehead. That thing was huge! She was definitely Sakura, considering that she was the only girl on this team.

The other one seemed, odd. He didn't seem to care whether or not I was early. I guessed he must be Tsebe, meaning that the bright orange guy was Naruto. Oh joy! This bun, this bunch is gonna be a handful!


	2. Chapter 2 the chuunins

Hmmm where to start? Alright I had this chapter for a while but I jus haven't had the time to type it and stuff but I finally got the chance today. Ok I originally intended to write this chapter while they were on the mission in the place with Zabuza and Haku but I decided that would be too long and hard to remember. I couldn't remember the bad guy's name or anything so I skipped that. But there is a flashback sooo… I guess that's it. Oh yeah today was a great day… I fell. Wait, that's not good. Oh well on with the story.

The first few weeks were rough. I could feel the tension mounting up between the four genin. Naruto and Sasuke were always battling for the title of strongest (Sasuke always won). Sakura kept trying to win Sasuke's love and attention, completely ignoring Naruto's obvious feelings for her.

But Tsebe… the Hokage said he was concerned about Tsebe. He feared that he underestimated his abilities, but I wonder if, for the first time, he could be wrong.

Although, team seven has excelled to a limit above all of my other teams. Well, that's mainly because they're the only team that passed my test. It seems that they were the only ones who would grasp the concept of teamwork. They worked together after a first failed solo attempt. They also learnt from their mistakes, which is one of the first steps to becoming a ninja.

I remember Naruto learnt from his mistakes. The first encounter we had with the assassins from the village of the village of the mist scared Naruto stiff. Sasuke had to come in and save him. Taking on two assassins at once Sasuke managed to protect Naruto and still look cool in the process. If it were Sakura or maybe even Tsebe, they would have been killed at that instant.

"Hatake Kakashi. You are needed." An ANBU said as he suddenly appeared next to me. A leaf flew in fro not my face and into the ramen shop, where I was going to meet team seven. An old lady walked past me and glanced at the ANBU next to me. She smiled and continues walking.

"That's going to be you someday… Matori." I said, turning my head over my shoulder to see his reaction. He was startled.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, trying to figure out what gave his identity away.

"I didn't. I guessed that I would see you as an ANBU sooner or later. So you gave yourself away." His shoulders relaxed and he chuckled.

"I still have much to learn. Thank you for your knowledge… sensei."

That last word pierced through me like the diamond blade sword on his back.

"State your purpose and get the hell away from me." I said, loud enough for only him to hear.

"The Hokage is waiting for your report on the escort mission to the village of the mist."

"Fine, now get out of here!" I looked at his mask. It was a cat. "The pussy-cat fits you perfectly."

"I thought you would be more grateful for the book."

I smiled and continued down the street towards the Hokage's tower. I passed the ramen shop and glanced in to see Naruto, Sakura and Tsebe. He was sitting on a stool with his back towards the counter. He was laughing at a joke Naruto made. Everyone else's back turned, so he was the only one who saw me walk by.

He raised his hand in a gesture, acknowledging my presence. I continued walking, waving my hands behind to acknowledge his acknowledgement. I could feel his eyes on my back.

_Hmm, that Tsebe kid. He's stronger and smarter than he looks._

I flashed back to the fight with Zabuza and Haku in the village of the mist. Tsebe immobilized Haku with a shuriken while he was distracted by

Naruto. I think that if he hadn't done that Haku would have interfered with the battle between Zabuza and I. The shuriken hit Haku square in the back, throwing him to the ground. As Zabuza died Haku lost the will to live. He had lost his purpose. Tsebe advised him to come back to Konoha until he found his new purpose. He also asked him to stay with he and Sasuke at Uchiha manor.

I was a t the door. I knocked and opened it. The Third sat at his desk reading a file. On that file a word was painted in red. "Classified"

"Your status report has yet to be delivered." The Hokage stated simply and matter-of-factly.

"I was goanna do it eventually. I was just kinda hungry."

"Hmmm."

"Well at first it was a C-rank mission but at some point it became a B-rank mission and then A-rank. In fact I think it could have even been an S-rank. During an encounter with an exile ninja and a rogue, Sasuke almost died. In correspondence to this Naruto was slightly taken over by the nine-tailed fox."

"Hmm it seems to correspond with rage." The Third acknowledged.

"I think so too. Also after defeating the rogue ninja Haku, who has a blood line limit, Tsebe convinced him to come to Konoha until he regained his sense of purpose. We also killed the exile ninja Zabuza. So if that's all… I'm outta here." I turned to go out of the room when suddenly he stopped me.

"I haven't dismissed you yet."

"Oh really? I thought that was all."

"I have a mission for you. But first I want to clarify some things that you just said. The Haku kid, if he stays at Uchiha manor this could jeopardize the purpose of another mission that I assigned to another ninja. But what's done is done so on to my next point. I need you to watch out for Naruto's fox, it could get dangerous. But did anything happen to Tsebe?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. There was something about that kid that the Hokage wanted to know which meant that it was important. I wanted to know everything that there was to know about this kid.

"I guess that means nothing happened. Well your mission is not ready for you yet but you will get it in the next future so prepare yourself."

"What's it goanna be about?" I realized that the Third was not going to let me know anything more about Tsebe. I could only accept that.

"It's an information gathering mission. I'll send an ANBU to give you the details on the morning that your mission begins."

"Speaking of ANBU, I want to know about Matori." I said, studying the third's reactions to what I said.

"Actually, your next mission involves him." The Hokage said.

"Wait! What?" I was shocked.

"I will tell you more when your mission comes."

"I want to know what the hell is going on here!!" I shouted

"You're dismissed." The Hokage said bluntly.

"What the- fine!" I teleported out of the room.

_Matori… I'm goanna find out what you did. What is your plan?" _Questions raged in my head as I glanced down at the village from the roof of the Hokage's tower.

"……………**."**

Tsebe was on a bench sitting next to Sakura who seemed to be staring at Sasuke who was walking away. I arrived just in time to hear Sasuke say "You're worse than Naruto." Ok I lied, I was there the whole time but I was keeping an eye on Tsebe and also reading this book.

`And she giggled and said, "don't touch me there." But he moved in closer, for the kiss he had been yearning for this whole time. `

Wow, this is really getting interesting.

**Shaw!**

A black bird circled above me and dropped a single feather, black as night, as it turned and flew away.

"Hmm. Hey guys I gotta go!" I said and turned to walk away.

"Um, sensei are you sure that's a good idea?" Tsebe asked pointing towards Sakura and Naruto. Sakura seemed depressed and Naruto was trying to cheer her up. To top it all off Sasuke was walking away and there was a square block with eyes behind me. Wait what? A square rock with—yup that's Konohamaru and his crew. Hey that rhymes!

"Um, I'm sure you can handle it Tsebe!" I said smiling reassuringly, although truth be told I wanted to get away from this hazard about to happen. I turned to walk away.

"What the shake!" you are not leaving me like-"

"Later!"

**Poof!**

I was gone.

"………………"

This seemed to be the thirtieth time I've been in the Hokage's office for the day! At least he didn't send Matori to get me. But the bird? It was a sign only used around the time of- Oh no! Is this meeting what I think it is?

I looked around me observing the other sensei's in the room. This could only mean one thing…

"As some of you may have already guessed, the Chuunin exams are close."

The third said this with an excitement mounting in his throat. Some murmurs flooded the room most likely from the fools who were unaware or uncertain of the capabilities of their team.

"How long do we have?" Hurenai asked.

"One week."

"What!? One week! That's nowhere near enough time to prepare the genin!" an idiot in the back exclaimed.

"In exactly seven days I well officially announce the launch of the Chuunin exams. How many nominations are put forth?" the Hokage asked.

I stepped forward. "Of team seven, I Hatake Kakashi, nominate Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Tsebe, and Haruno Sakura." The other sensei stepped forward and nominated their teams one by one. Soon the Hokage dismissed us and the others left the room after I had an argument with Iruka.

"Naruto and the others are not ready for this!" he said.

"Why not? It would be fun to see them get beat." I joked.

"How dare you make jokes like that about my students!" Iruka yelled.

"Get on with it Kakashi." Hurenai said dryly, killing all my fun.

"They're not your students anymore sensei," I said killing the argument, "They are my soldiers." That was that. Iruka sat down and I managed to keep my cool for the rest of the meeting.

But now, I was alone in the room with the Hokage, again! Jeez! I'm starting to think that this old guy is into cool guys like me.

"There's one problem with the nominations for your team." He said.

"Oh, and what's that may I ask?"

"The normal team consists of three members. I anticipated that you would nominate all of the members of team seven so I discussed it with the officials from the other villages under treaty." He paused studying my reactions. I was lifeless, as usual.

"One of your team members will not be allowed to compete in team seven."

Dun Dun DUUUUN!!

I bet you didn't see that coming. Who will be left out? Sasuke? Nah he's too cool. And he has a nice coloured shirt. Naruto? Maybe, I kinda hate bright clothes. Sakura? More likely, her forehead is kinda big and what the hell is she wearing? Besides, she reminds me of my Ex. What about Tsebe? Hmmm, three quarter pants and open collar black shirt kinda look cool so I'm goanna try to keep him in. But hey, someone's gotta go! I know I do! I'm really tired and I got HW to do so im goanna go sleep without doing it. (I HATE MATHS) Untill nest time. CHAPTER 3- SAKURA'S DECISION


End file.
